Jaune's Multiverse Adventures
by ArandomAuthor50
Summary: Based on Watching things by Shadow Gumball of Death and Endless Possibilities By JC of the Corn and others of its kind. This will be a series of parodies and one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Excuse the horrible Prologue. I suggest skipping it and moving on to the next chapter, when it comes up.**

 **Based on Watching things by Shadow Gumball of Death and Endless Possibilities By JC of the Corn. This will be a series of parodies and one-shots, with Jaune being the main character. Different pairings will be present in each story. Other RWBY characters will be cast as different characters.**

 **The watchers: Team RWBY, NPR, Coco, Velvet, Sun, Neptune, Ozpin, Qrow, Glynda, Port, Oobleck, Winter**

 **Prologue**

Ruby didn't know where they were, one moment they were in Vale the next they were in this room.

"What the hell, where are we!?" Yang was the first to ask. Ruby looked at all the people that were here, there were her teammates, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora, Coco Adele, Velvet Scarlatina, Sun Wukong, Neptune, Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, Professor Port and Professor Oobleck, some lady that looked a lot like her partner and bestie, and—

"UNCLE QROW!" The little reaper screamed excitedly using her super speed to tackle him. Latching herself onto his arm. "Didyoumissmedidyoumissme?!"

"No." Qrow spoke seriously before giving a smirk and raising his arm and ruffling his niece's hair.

"Wait, where's Jaune?" Pyrrha looked around, noticing everyone around her, unable to find her team leader, partner and not so secret crush.

"I don't know Ms. Xiao Long, Ms. Nikos; however might I suggest taking a look around, we might find some clues." Ozpin spoke

They all looked around taking notice of the impressive home-theatre setup mounted to the wall, at a comfortable distance from the entertainment system there was a cluster of couches and chairs, all of which looked incredibly comfortable. In between these was a coffee table. Other than that the room was bare, except for the door innocently located on the far wall. While the others were looking around the room, Ozpin noticed that on the coffee table was a note. He picked it up reading it silently to himself, before speaking up.

"Everyone I've found a note." He said loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"Really Professor what does it say?" Weiss asked

 _Hello everyone, I have brought you all here to enjoy what I like to call, The Multiverse Adventures of Jaune Arc. Enjoy yourselves as I know that I will be looking at your reactions. The door leads to a magic hallway that will take you to either the bathrooms or your bedrooms as needed. Breaks can be given if needed._

 _Enjoy,_

 _Your merry kidnapper_

 _P.S_

 _You can't leave unless I choose to let you leave, in other words you're stuck here._

 _P.P.S_

 _If you're hungry just think about what you want and it will appear in front of you._

Everyone just stared at what they heard coming from Ozpin's mouth.

"Wait! What! IS that for real, or is this supposed to be some elaborate joke." Weiss exclaimed, shocked at the contents of the letter as well as the fact that they came from the Headmasters mouth.

"I can assure you, Ms. Schnee that I have repeated exactly what was written on the note. Has anyone found anything of use?" Ozpin asked

Sun was the only one to raise his hand "Yeah I uh, opened the door and there wasn't a hallway, there was nothing."

That got the attention of everyone there. "What do you mean Mr. Wukong?" Ozpin asked curiously.

"Just that, I opened it and there was literally only black." He looked nervous as he spoke.

Qrow spoke up at that moment. "Kid's right, I saw him open the door and there was nothing, I just checked it again and now there's a hallway, with doors."

"I See, well I suppose that there is really only one thing to do and watch." Ozpin spoke

With that they all sat down, looking towards the screen as it turned on.


	2. Jaune's Sleeper Power

**Author's Note: I got this from Roosterteeth Animated adventures. Just to let you guys know that Jaune won't always be a main character. I plan to do a chapter with Game of thrones, but with Jaune as Bronn, when he fights at Tyrion's first trial.**

Chapter 1 Jaune's Sleeper Power

 **"Like I will sleep anywhere it doesn't matter." Jaune's voice came out.**

That is true he's often the second person to fall asleep." Ren spoke up at this.

 **I have also seen Jaune fall asleep while eating a package of Gummy bears," Ren spoke. "It was me, Dove and Jaune had to sleep in the same room." All three were in a bedroom. "We were in Seattle" A large tower was shown.**

"Why is Dove there?" Pyrrha was confused about one of the bullies from Team CRDL being there.

"Ooh, maybe Fearless is gonna break some legs! Nora shouted in glee at the thought of carnage.

"What's Seattle?" Ruby was confused about the name.

"I don't know I've never heard of a place like that or seen a tower like that before.

 **and Dove was like "We've gotta get back, get back to the hotel" Ren and Dove were both at the base of the tower. "And I'm like what's the hurry?" Ren asked. Dove started to leave "He's like." "I've gotta fall asleep before Jaune does!"**

 **Laughing from others happen.**

 **Ren: "And I'm like, "what are you talking about?"**

 **Dove:"I just gotta, I gotta get back there, I gotta get back there right now."**

"I wonder what Mr. Bronzewing is so worried about?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

 **Ren: "We go back to the hotel," The scene changed back to the bedroom from earlier now there is a couch in front of the bed. "and it's like, all three of us at the same time, Jaune starts, you know, going through the mini-bar." Jaune comes in waving at Dove with a smile on his face. Then opening the mini-bar, rummaging through it until he pulls out a pack with the words Gummy bears. "Finally to where he gets this huge package of gummy bears. And so everybody's going to sleep." Scene changed to where Ren is under some blankets on the couch. "I can hear Dove sighing from bed." Scene changed to where this time Dove is in bed wide awake and unhappy, while Jaune is sitting on the floor eating from the bag.  
**

 **Sun Starts laughing "Like he's so angry that-" Ren starts laughing" that he knows he's not going to get to sleep and Jaune's going to be snoring and wake him up. He's just" Ren starts making angry noises."**

It might have been petty, but Velvet was happy that one of her bullies was getting a small bit of karma.

 **"And then Jaune is" Ren is laughing" eating gummy bears! You can hear the crinkling of the package, and it's just like, crink-link! crink-link crink-link," Ren makes snoring sounds. Jaune immediately passes out starting to snore," like straight from crinkling to snoring. Without missing a beat! It's like I don't know how you did it. And so basically I think I was up the latest because I was just laughing,"** ** **Ren is shown silently laughing at what happened.** "at the snoring and then it would be, Ren makes some more snoring noises, and then you'd hear Dove go." Ren makes sound that was a cross between a grunt and a sigh"**

Everyone was chuckling at the story.

"That was kinda funny." Ruby spoke up after her giggles faded hoping to see more like that.


End file.
